


Podfic: Heat Stroke

by cleo4u2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Meeting, Angst, First Meetings, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Bucky, Over stimulation, Podfic, Rutting, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Slowest o the burn, Switching, heat - Freeform, multiple POVs, reference to forced bonding, references to past rape, references to past torture, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Captain America and the Winter Soldier meet for the first time in 2015. Now Bucky, after years of torture at Hydra's and more as a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D., is being given the chance to gain his freedom. All he has to do, is complete a mission with a team he can't stand while following the orders of yet another pompous, controlling Alpha. Steve thinks he can get his team through their most difficult mission to date, so long as he can get the smell of the Winter Soldier's heat out of his nose.





	Podfic: Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Download the Prologue to Heat Stroke by [Xantisssa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa) and Cleo4u2 [at this link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ifxluk2iiru1ds5/Heat_Stroke_Prologue.mp3). 

Original fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240/chapters/18494314).


End file.
